csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret episode 12 - Assault/Transcript
D.B. Russell: Brass just called. An officer was checking out a possible robbery report at the comic book store, when he was attacked from behind. D.B. Russell: The officer was assaulted with a small knife, and stabbed multiple times in the back. D.B. Russell: We believe the call was a trap to lure an officer to the scene, which means this may happen again. Brass doesn't want any more officers attacked. D.B. Russell: Head to the scene and collect all the evidence. We need to stop the assailant before he strikes again. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: Seems like you keep finding yourself here, Leslie Blaine. suspect: It's not like I have a choice. There's plenty of other people here. So who do you think I killed this time? Jim Brass: Actually, the victim's still alive. We're investigating an assault at the comic book store last night. suspect: I was nowhere near the place last night, so it couldn't have been me. Jim Brass: Funny, that's not what our evidence tells us. The victim saw you there and fingered you as a suspect. suspect: That's not enough to prove I'm guilty. And I know I'm innocent. So unless you want to press charges, I'll be leaving now. Jim Brass: Stay close. Once CSI processes all the evidence, we may need to talk to you again. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: We're investigating a vicious attack on someone you know, Clark Dobbs. It occured at the place last night. suspect: That's crazy. I was there last night! Jim Brass: We know. And I noticed that your hands look red and raw, like you were in an altercation recently. suspect: Oh yeah, this, well that's not what it looks like. I was pulling weeds and couldn't find my gloves. Jim Brass: That's a very convenient story. And one we can't check out. So you see, I can't take your word for it. suspect: I don't know what to tell you. That's the truth, but if you think I'm guilty, you're going to have a tough time proving that. Jim Brass: One thing I know is that evidence never lies. If it tells us a different story, we'll have you back in here, except next time, you'll be in cuffs. Suspect 3 Jim Brass: I thought you were going to get your life back on track, Roberto DeSol. Yet, here you are, back in the hot seat. suspect: My life has always been on the right track. It's you guys who keep accusing me of crimes that I haven't committed. So what is it this time? Jim Brass: There was an assault at the place last night. We have reason to believe you were involved in it. suspect: I had nothing to do with it. Jim Brass: You want to tell us where you were? suspect: No, but if you talk to my lawyer. I'm sure he'll tell you I have nothing to say as well. Jim Brass: You want to play it that way. I have a nice cell you can wait in until your lawyer arrives. Suspect 4 Jim Brass: Mason Banks, someone you know was assaulted last night. And we're hoping you might know something. suspect: Oh yeah, at the place. I heard about that, but I didn't hear anything besides they went to the hospital. Was it serious? Jim Brass: Yes, very. Maybe you did more than hear about it. Were you at the place last night? suspect: Oh wait, you can't think I had anything to do with it. I was on the other side of town at a party. Jim Brass: Okay, we're going to check your alibi, but I want you to stay close. We might need to talk to you later. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: Seems the very specific habits of our suspects have gotten the better of them. D.B. Russell: We found a specific trace on that piece of evidence that tells us the suspect uses Sanitizer. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: Well, that's interesting. Our suspect's worldliness will work against them. D.B. Russell: Turns out the perp knows latin. Check that information against our suspects. Criminal Profile 3 D.B. Russell: That evidence didn't turn out too much evidence for us, but it did tell us one interesting thing. D.B. Russell: I can now tell without a doubt that the suspect [has throwing knife skills. Arrest D.B. Russell: It's time you try on some new bracelets. These handcuffs are one-size-fits-all. We have all the evidence from the comic book store. Roberto DeSol: That "victim" stole money from my poor mom in a ponzi scheme. So I took it back with force. D.B. Russell: Save it for the jury, Roberto DeSol. You took justice into your own hands, but now you'll have to face the real Las Vegas legal system. Category:Transcripts